


Flex Cam

by wonderwrath



Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And hot, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, and funny, and massage each other, friends who give each other forehead kisses, happy end, have fun, i needed maggie for this, idiots to lovers, its fluffy, just a random mix of superfriends, kara is very protective of her best friend, kara showing of her muscles is always hot, lena needs to be kissed on the mouth, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena faints when Kara flexes her muscles right in front her.orLena is madly in love with her oblivious best friend, who managed to drag her into a football stadium. During a timeout, the Flex Cam moves around the Stadium, catching the Superfriends jumping around like children, with Lena fainting with Kara flexing all her 600 muscles right in front of her best friends face.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp - Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 407





	Flex Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I found the video again, when this girl outflexes the guy on the flexcam and I needed to write that.

Lena had no idea how she ended up here, in a goddamn football stadium. It was too loud, cold and for how many hours would this game go on?

She found herself squished between James and Kara, only because she kept moving towards Kara, away from James, who thought it was an invitation to move up. She felt overwhelmed already, with over ~~hundred~~ thousand other supporters in the stadium. Lena had no clue who played, what the score was and how long they had to sit here. She was a master in chess, fencing, badminton, not American football. Soon she realised that it was not her thing and there was a reason she never attended those types of events.

But Kara invited her and when could she ever say no to Kara? It wasn't a date, even though they Luthor wished it was. She was head over heels in love with her best friend, but said best friend was so oblivious to anything. Lena would linger every day in the hope Kara would finally realise that she was waiting to be swept of her feet. Kara always used the phrase _best friends_ but best friends didn't had sleepovers, they didn't cuddle like they did, they didn't gave each other massages because Lena was so tense and definitely needed Kara’s strong hands on her shoulders and how often had Lena to put a hair strand behind the blondes ear? Kara got flustered every time and yet nothing.

Sometimes Lena wondered if she just imagined everything, but even now, Kara took such care of her. She insisted they had to sit next to each other, she throw a right tantrum when Alex took her place, Lena was aware that Alex did sit there on purpose, as even she must realise how oblivious her sister was. Kara kept asking her if she was okay, if she needed another drink, after purchasing one, the right one without asking, for her already. She worried Lena was hungry as she only ate one hot dog, while Kara had five, still aching for more. She checked on her every now and then, squeezing her thigh, leaving her hand on her leg longer than necessary, which made Lena’s cheeks burn.

All Lena wanted was to be kissed on the mouth, by the big goof next to her.

Well, but there was also James.

James never has been interested in her until now. She was surprised by that, as she, as a Luthor, did _not_ flirt. She only made a fool out of herself for Kara, but she never would do that for a man. He explained football to her, really, it only took a few minutes to understand and Kara, her sweet Kara, explained the things Lena did not grasp the first moment. What Lena loved more about that, she didn't had to tell her. Kara knew that Lena would figure this out herself, but she furrowed her brow in some moments and Kara immediately jumped in and helped her out of her misery.

Not James.

James mansplained it to her, like she never seen a football in her life. He wouldn't stop talking; Lena stopped reacting at some point until Kara stepped in.

"James, stop talking to her like she isn't the smartest among us. Lena is a Chess Prodigy, has at least 2 more PhD than you do and is the CEO of L-Corp, works with Nano Tech, found a Cure for Cancer and probably solves World Hunger next. She definitely doesn’t need you to talk to her like she's 5 years old."

Kara always acted territorial, whether she liked it or not. And Lena was so turned on by that, whether she was aware of it or not. She leaned over her, so close that she could almost _taste_ her sweet shampoo, melting away under her body heat, when she scolded James. The blonde was still mumbling under her breath when she went back into her seat, something about _who does he think he i_ s and _does he has any idea how smart you are_?

Did Kara had any idea how deeply in love she was with her?

There was a frown on Kara’s features, the well-known crinkle between her eyebrows and without hesitation Lena reached out, trying to sooth it with the tip of her finger. The blonde immediately relaxed into the touch, it not being the first time that Lena made sure that her face stayed frown free. Lena could feel Alex eyes on her, ignoring everyone around her, especially Alex, just looking at Kara, waiting until the crinkle disappeared completely out of her _best friends_ face.

The next moment ruined the relaxing state Kara found herself in, a touchdown was scored, everyone jumped up and James managed to knock Lena’s drink over. The blonde immediately jumped up, throwing the empty cup at him, she might use her powers a little bit considering the painful expression in James’s face, before she left to get Lena another drink.

Kara pushed herself through the crowd of people and when Lena lost sight of her, she felt Alex staring at her. Maggie almost jumped of her seat and told her to go and follow little Danvers, but Lena only moved when Alex told her the same.

The Luthor pushed herself past too many people, trying to ignoring the obscene smell of beer, desperately looking for Kara. She collided with a blonde woman, her mouth was already open ready for an apology when she realised it was her blonde woman.

"Are you okay? James is such an idiot. I’ll grab something bigger to throw at his massive head." Lena couldn't believe how upset Kara was over something that didn't even matter to her.

"I told you I’m okay. Don't tell me you only got up the get me another drink?" It really was a rhetorical question, not even Kara bothered to answer her.

"Kara it's fine. You're missing the game. That was the whole point of coming here." Not for her, Kara was the only reason why the Luthor was currently in a Football Stadium.

"I didn't come to watch the game." Kara looked down, so intense with ocean blue eyes that Lena’s usual sharp mind couldn't comprehend any information anymore.

A group of men walked past, not realising that Lena was in their way. Kara reacted quickly, too quickly, pulling her close to her body, protective arms around her frame.

Yes, Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl, it was not her best kept secret and yet she could fail so many people with a pair of glasses and a ponytail.

"It seems like everyone wants a piece of you today. Don't worry I'll protect you." Lena couldn't look at her. Her hands were pressed against a strong chest, heartbeat hammering underneath. Kara was radiating so much heat, not even talking about how good she smelled. How could someone not fall in love with her?

They both didn't bother to separate, Lena was leaning against her and Kara, most oblivious person in the world, kissed her on the forehead. She didn't listen and had to get Lena another drink, not that the Luthor mind, not when Kara was that close to her. Her arm didn't move, lying protective around Lena’s smaller frame and Lena enjoyed every moment of it. She wanted to kiss her, but maybe this wasn't the perfect time and maybe Kara only saw her as a friend and maybe Kara only acted so territorial because she had a problem with James, not with the fact that he tried to get into Lena’s pants.

Maybe there was another reason why Alex slapped her sister so hard, after analysing Lena’s face. Maybe she needed to stop thinking so much and maybe she should stop fantasising about her best friend like that.

Lena had no idea anymore what happened on the field and truth be told, she didn't care.

"Get ready for the Flex Cam Guys."

"I don't think so."

"They only have eyes for me, don't even bother to get up."

Everyone spoke at the same time and Lena only wanted to ask what the Flex Cam was.

She looked up to see the Camera moving from one corner to another, with people in the stadium flexing. Everyone joined the fun, jumping up, trying to get the attention of the camera - that was one way to amuse everyone. Lena didn't think any of it, until the camera was on them.

James was the first one to jump up and the stadium went wild. Alex, Maggie joined shortly after, Nia and Brainy, only Kara didn't move an inch, like she didn't even know what was going on. Lena thought she might join the fun, being silly and jumping around, but she refused to interact.

"Come on Danvers, you can't let that big guy steal your spotlight."

Lena was deaf from the moment Kara stood up, removing her jacket, only covered in a tight t-shirt. She heard chanting, _flex, flex, flex_ and so Kara did, she flexed right in front of Lena’s face. The Luthor could hear the blood rushing through her ears; her heart was racing, faster and faster. She knew Kara was strong, she was Supergirl, she could feel it every time the blonde pulled her into a hug, but she never had clear evidence that close to her face.

 _Flexed_.

The worst part - Kara started to have fun. She flexed both her arms, Lena started to measure mentally the circumference containing the massive biceps, not to mention the triceps pulling her shirt up, upstaging James by far, who was sulking in his seat like the 5 year old he was now.

Maggie hold onto one of Kara’s massive biceps and Lena was so close to faint when she pulled up her t-shirt and she was met by a 10-pack of abs, clearly defined, right in front of her eyes. How did Kara manage to keep that a secret from her? Has Lena been _that_ oblivious not to realise that her best friend/ Supergirl was fucking ripped?

Lena felt like she was about to faint, her breathing was erratic and her heart beat so fast that Kara came to her side, falling on her knees, putting her hot hand on a pale cheek.

"Lena, hey, are you okay? Lena please say something." Kara kept calling her name, trying to get her attention, anything out of Lena, but she remained numb.

"Get away from her she can’t breathe."

"Do something Alex."

"Don’t touch her."

"What happened?"

“Give her some space.”

Lena only looked at Kara, who looked so concerned and worried about her wellbeing, if she only knew that her biceps caused Lena to lose all mobile functions.

"I'm taking her home. She's not responding."

"Kara you don't have your suit."

"I don't care, she can't stay her."

"I can take her."

"No James I’m faster than you."

"Your suit!"

"This is Lena we are talking about. I don't care about this stupid suit!"

* * *

Lena doesn't remember much after that. Kara must have carried her outside, in some side road, before they flew off. But Lena doesn't remember any of that. Not the flight to her apartment, not how Kara splashed some cold water in her face, has her body temperature went through the roof, x-rayed her three times, to make sure there was no internal damage, as she couldn't understand how this could have happened.

The brunette woke up a few hours later; at least that’s what she thought happened. Lena had no idea where she was, why she was here or what day it was. She was laying on something familiar, something that had her arms protectively around her.

 _Kara_.

She was lying on top of Kara.

Lena groaned slightly, holding tight onto the others top, while nuzzling into her neck. God, she really smelt that good.

"Hey." Kara started stroking through her hair and Lena thought, all drama aside, she would die right on the spot. Her voice was soft, like her touch, the way she was holding her, it was almost unbelievable that she could crunch cement with those hands.

"Where are we?" Her voice was low and raspy, as it always gets when she was sleepy and Kara could only hug her a little bit tighter.

"Your apartment."

Miss _I flew here on a bus_ , risk her identity just for her _best friend_ , Lena was very much aware of that and the last thing she wanted was to hide that.

"You flew me to my apartment?"

There was a pause, where Kara considered if she was able to continue the lies. Lena didn’t look at her; continue nuzzling into her neck, to make it easier for the blonde.

"Yes." Lena could feel all of her muscles tense under her, anxious over the simple fact that Lena knew, not the fact that she was still here.

"Relax Kara, I know you're Supergirl and if that is your next question, I also don't mind it." Kara looked defeated and relieved at the same time. Lena pushed herself up, to look at her and saw the hint of a smile.

"Of course you know." There was no point denying anything and god, it felt so good to finally talk about it, for both of them.

"That has nothing to do with me being a chess prodigy and have 3, not 2 PhDs, you're a bad liar plus, you look at me the exact same way while you rescuing me for the hundreds time as you do now. You gave me the same look earlier."

Kara threw her head back, a forced chuckle escaping her throat and Lena couldn’t get herself to look away.

"You are making fun of me now." No, Lena put all her cards on one thing – Kara was madly in love with her.

"I wouldn't dare." Lena opened her eyes, a playful smirk around her lips.

"You definitely do. I had to defend you; he was talking to you like you were unable to spell football." Best Friends protected each other, but they didn’t got that passionate to defend someone’s honour like Kara did, even now, when Lena did not even mention anything about the game.

"Why did you had to defend me? And don't tell me because I am your best friend." Kara couldn’t even look at her anymore and Lena knew she got her. She needed Kara to say it herself, that’s the one thing she was aching for.

"Lena." The blonde was whining, again unable to even look at her, otherwise she would see how very much in love Lena was, how her green eyes were aching to be seen.

She moved her position, always with Kara’s arms safely around her, pushing herself up, slowly, so she was able to face Kara. Lena had to use her version of the puppy eyes so Kara would finally tell her what was going in in the head of hers.

"Tell me."

There was nothing else, just them. Lena’s hair surrounded them like a curtain, shielding them away from the whole world, never breaking eye contact. She could feel the blonde’s heart pounding under her palm, reminding her of her own heart rate back in the stadium.

"Relax. You already have me. I'm not going anywhere."

She must be in love with her; there was no way on earth that Kara Danvers was not madly in love with her best friend.

Lena almost collapsed, when Kara kept staring at her lips, thinking about the best way to approach her. Lena needed to be kissed, needed to know how it felt like.

A strong hand moved her hair to the side, caressing her skin so softly that Lena died a little bit inside.

"So I don't have to tell that I am in love with you and I have been thinking about kissing you for the last two years." Kara’s words were barely a whisper, but that’s all they needed to be in their own little world.

Lena couldn't help the blush that creeped up her cheeks.

Kara was thinking about her.

Kara loved her.

Kara wanted to kiss her.

She smiled down at the goof, couldn't hide how happy she was that the words were finally out.

"What are you waiting for?" Lena was asking for the one thing she was aching for all day.

Nothing, there was nothing to wait for.anymore. Lena was deliciously spread on top of Kara, inches away from her face. It wouldn't be easy for Kara to resist her, hair draped around them, protecting them from everything else.

Lena stopped breathing when Kara moved towards her, with the only goal to kiss her. The brunette spread her hands across the muscular neck, burning even more, hammering heartbeat under her finger tips. She closed the distance between them, Kara been pushed gently back into the sheets. The kiss was everything she ever wanted - soft, careful, exploring. Kara pulled away to check if Lena was still on Board, if it was still okay to kiss her best friend like that. Looking at Lena only answered the question, mouth agape, lips so damn soft, fixated on Kara’s, waiting to be kissed again.

Kara pulled her down again, moving her lips careful over hers and Lena let herself fall into her embrace. The blonde was cautious and so gentle, Lena almost teared up at how soft her kisses were, until they were not. Kara led the kiss, not too dominant, but she set the tempo and rhythm, she let Lena come to her before she sucked her down the spiral. She was the most amazing kisser Lena ever came across, but she wasn’t surprised by that.

She couldn't believe they haven't done this earlier.

The dirtiest moan escaped her throat, when Kara licked into her mouth, setting Lena’s whole skin on fire.

Wow.

 _Fuck_.

They stopped.

They had to.

Lena would not be able to stop, if not now and they probably should talk.

"God Kara, how did you manage to hide that from me?"

"Just like I managed to hide my guns from all this time."

Kara waslaughing freely, pulling Lena even closer to her.

"You’re a dork." A playful slap on the hard biceps of hers, for the comment, but finally, Lena could not be happier about it, the truth came to the surface.

"You love me."

Yes, she could not be happier about this.

"I do, I love you and your perfect lips. How did you learn to kiss a woman like that?"

"Pfft, I came around more than you did."

Lena slapped her again, only earning a laugh from Kara.

"I mean I've been to space, so unsure why you expect me not to know how to kiss you. I mean, I only ever wanted to kiss you."

"We should get into that with more depth this time."

Yes they definitely should make out some more.

Kara’s phone went off, one message, two, three, followed my Lena’s phone. They should ignore it, but the messages didn't stop, so Kara grabbed hers. Her face was too serious at first; making Lena almost worried something happened, until she laughed a full Kara Danvers laugh.

"There is a video."

A video?

Lena rolled of Kara, grabbing her phone, almost losing it.

There was a video, of her fainting after having a full close up Kara’s muscles.

_Luthor can’t handle the Heat._

_I wonder if they doing it now._

_Can we not taking about my sister like that?_

_No one talked about Sex Alex. What is wrong with you?_

_Maybe she gets a private show._

_She is probably unconscious again; I would take a bite from that._

_Maggie that’s my sister._

"So, I guess I need to be careful the next time I take my top off." There was a smirk on Kara’s features. She leaned over Lena, whose phone almost fell in her face. She was mocking her, Lena was very much aware of that, but all she could think about was Kara taking of her top.

"The _next_ time?!"

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
